Meenah Peixes
avert English's existence.MSPA quote|meenah|stick a fork in it}}. She also baked a cake for her friends upon the one sweep anniversary of them entering the game. This draws clear parallels to her post-scratch self's role as Betty Crocker. http://supercat333.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat She also seems to love money and wealth, as throughout the A6I3 Flash, she debates the monetary value of every item she finds in a treasure chest. She also remarks to Latula , further suggesting her love for gold (and expensive things in general). She has also been shown to have interest in gossiping about the relationships of the other trolls, questioning Porrim whether or not she and Latula were together, as well as Aranea about her relationship with Porrim. She also mentions to Meulin that, if she weren't so busy gathering recruits for her ghost army, she would stay and gossip about . According to Aranea, Meenah was a serious trouble maker in the party, however despite this they still consider her their friend. She also speaks in double negatives and with convoluted sentence structure: Relationships She seems to idolize the Condesce, due to her ruling Alternia and Earth in the future. She dislikes Kankri's rambling and alludes to a negative relationship with Damara Megido. Her interactions with Porrim Maryam and Latula Pyrope are more friendly. Her closest relationship of all, however, is with Aranea Serket, who identifies Meenah as her truest friend. In conversation with her Meenah has used <3 emotes as well as the 38* emoticon in Openbound - emblematic of a kiss, allowing speculation regarding the nature of their relationship. She's interested in Karkat at first sight, they connect over their leadership issues and agree to team up against . This sets her up for some possible friction with Terezi . Due to her blood, Meenah has a strong urge to get rid of Feferi so that she doesn't threaten her " ", but she herself does not want to do so . She has developed a weird obsession, trying to stab John with her double trident whenever she can. She talks about him in a similar way Captain Ahab talks about Moby Dick. A possible reason for this is that, given the fact she's genetically predisposed to attack all heiresses, John's class happens to be Heir. Her attempts to kill Roxy may be related as well, due to the fact that Roxy wears pink colors similar to that of fuchsia, the color that would be associated with other heiresses. Trivia *When the suggestion box for Feferi's name was open, "Meenah" was one of the suggested names, given by Blueberry. **The name may come from the Meena caste of India (a reference to the hemospectrum), who claim to be descended from Matsya, the fish avatar of Vishnu. The name of the caste is derived from Sanskrit for "fish" ("meen"), with which the name for the zodiac sign Pisces, Mīna, is cognate. * The name bears a striking similarity to the Arabic word Mina, which means "seaport", referencing her astrological symbol. *Her title of Thief of Life could also be a reference to how she "steals" the lives of her teammates using their session's instance of the Tumor in order to kill them all before the Scratch, thus protecting them from the Scratch's side-effect of wiping them all from existence. *Damara's beating Meenah to death may be a reference to Aradia, another Hero of Time, beating Vriska, another Thief, to death. * Her title, as the Thief of Life, is part of a progression. Whereas the pre-Scratch titles are , , , and , the post-scratch titles are , , , and . * She and Caliborn are the only characters whose dream self outfit design has not yet been seen (all of the other pre-scratch trolls had the designs revealed in the ministrife). ** However, one may say Caliborn's already appeared, as the cover image from the music of the album Cherubim shows him in his dersite outfit. But, considering the fact that this outfit didn't appear in-comic, this is not considered canon. {{Navbox Homestuck Charact Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Trolls